¿Qué te pasó, Elsa?
by Dichiro
Summary: La reina murió. Ahora le toca a Anna hacerse cargo, pero quizá no está siendo del todo honesta con su pueblo.


**Holi.**

Les traigo un One Shot Elsanna. hace mucho que no escribía uno, pero no sé, parecía interesante.

Espero lo disfruten y... tengan cuidado con lo que van a leer.

La idea salió de una sensual imagen, sólo que no recuerdo de cual.

En fin, los quiero, no olviden decir que les pareció esta cosa :3

Se cuidan, nos leemos pronto.

 **Todos los derechos son propiedad de Disney, bla bla bla, ya se lo saben. Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

La gran reina de Arendelle había muerto. Esa noticia estuvo en los titulares por dos meses, fue un duro golpe para todos, pero sobre todo para su hermana. Las personas querían ir a verla y que supiera que estaban con ella y la apoyaban en todo, mas nunca lograron hacer que saliera de su castillo. De pronto un día, nueve meses después, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y la gente pudo entrar, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba mucho mejor y ella frente a todo Arendelle anunció que de ahora en adelante ella se haría cargo de todo.

Nunca se supo cómo murió la reina, un día simplemente desapareció.

Kristoff se quedó a su lado para cuidarla, pero incluso con él Anna parecía incomoda, como si sólo fuera un estorbo en su ahora ocupada vida como reina.

Seguía siendo la niña dulce y amable que todos recordaban, pero el rubio, la persona que estaba más cerca de ella, siempre creía ver algo extraño en ella, o al menos diferente. Daba por hecho que era debido a su hermana, nadie vuelve a ser el mismo después de perderlo todo, y justo cuando al fin la había recuperado… Era en verdad una tragedia.

— Anna, necesito hablar contigo.

— Ahora estoy ocupada, pero si quieres en unas dos horas con gusto. —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Enseguida salió corriendo rumbo al despacho donde un montón de papeles aguardaban por ser revisados y firmados, o en su defecto, rechazados. Ser reina no se trataba sólo de lucir bonito, había aprendido de manera muy dura que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer si quería ser tan buena como Elsa lo había sido.

Se quedó tanto tiempo revisando todo que el tiempo se le fue volando y cuando se dio cuenta la noche ya había caído y Gerda la esperaba a un lado de la puerta con una taza de chocolate caliente, como solía tomarlo siempre antes de dormir.

Se estiró en su asiento, enseguida se puso en pie y tomó la taza.

— Gracias. —le dijo amablemente a su ama de llaves.

Se fue caminando hasta su habitación tomando de su chocolate topándose con Kristoff en el camino quien al parecer la había esperado todo el tiempo para hablar con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era escucharlo así que se detuvo junto a él.

Estaban de pie al lado de la ventana que daba directo al bosque, los arboles tapaban gran parte de la luz y apenas se lograba ver algo entre tanta oscuridad.

Era agradable como se movían las copas de los arboles indicando que hacía buen viento, quizá hoy podría dormir más tranquila sin tanto calor.

— Anna.

La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que volteara a verlo de nuevo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

— Bueno yo… te siento muy perdida, como diferente. Me preguntaba si puedo venir a quedarme contigo, aunque sea unos días.

— Me halagan tus intenciones, Kristoff, pero se vería mal que meta a un hombre a vivir a mi casa.

— Pero… yo soy tu novio.

— Con mayor razón.

Suspiró.

— Anna, me gustaría pedirte…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase lo interrumpió, ya se imaginaba lo que quería decir; ella no estaba lista para dar un paso tan grande, y quizá jamás lo estaría.

— Kristoff, hablamos después, estoy bastante cansada.

— De acuerdo… Me iré a casa.

— Nos vemos luego.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y el rubio se fue un poco más tranquilo, aunque siguió un tanto cabizbajo.

Anna sabía muy bien que Kristoff quería formalizar la relación, pero se negaba a hacer algo como eso y seguiría reusándose, si seguía insistiendo tanto no le quedaría más remedio que terminar con él y eso le daba mucha pena pues era un gran chico.

Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, era más cómodo su short y su playera que aquel vestido con el que debía pasar la mayor parte del día. Ansiaba ese momento de la noche donde ya todos habían ido a dormir y podía moverse con tranquilidad por el castillo sin toparse con ningún sirviente.

Llegó hasta una pared que parecía completamente sólida y se quedó observándola por un largo rato. Por fin tocó en cierto orden unos cuantos ladrillos para terminar presionando un poco más el último haciendo que se abriera una especie de panel donde debía colocar su dedo índice para tomar su huella digital.

Le gustaba tener bastante seguridad, y más tratándose de algo tan serio e importante como lo que había en ese sótano, justo al final de las escaleras de caracol que parecían descender infinitamente en total oscuridad. Si Anna lograba atravesar con tranquilidad era porque se conocía de memoria el camino.

Al final se topó con una gruesa puerta de metal flanqueándole el paso. Esta vez el lector escaneo su retina y se abrió. Una enorme sala llena de las cosas más esenciales se encontraba frente a ella. Un sofá nuevo, un refrigerador con comida enlatada.

Ese lugar era como un bunker para emergencias.

En la habitación contigua un murmullo somnoliento se escuchó a través de la puerta de madera que separaba ambas habitaciones. Todo aquel lugar estaba cubierto de un material a prueba de sonido, de modo que estando ahí dentro por más ruido que hiciera jamás sería escuchada. Cosa un poco peligrosa si lo piensas. Si había escuchado aquel murmullo era porque se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, únicamente por eso.

Además, tenía su hermoso sistema a prueba de muy bajas o altas temperaturas, algo bastante útil.

Caminó hasta llegar a el cuarto que si bien no era tan lujoso como las recamaras del palacio estaba bastante bien. Había una cama matrimonial, un espejo, un ropero, un baño con ducha y tina, un peinador, entre otras cosillas más insignificantes.

Lo único que le faltaba a aquella habitación eran ventanas, pero en el lugar en el que estaban no podían tenerlas, y tampoco era que fueran muy necesarias. La lámpara que tenía ahí iluminaba lo suficiente para moverse con soltura.

— Anna…

No obtuvo otra respuesta que no fuera el silencio entre las paredes que la mantenían prisionera, pero sabía bien que estaba ahí. La había escuchado caminar hasta ahí, sus pisadas no pasaban desapercibidas ante tanta cercanía.

— Contéstame, por favor.

Una venda cubría sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo y se acostumbraba tanto a la oscuridad que cuando ella llegaba y se la quitaba tardaba un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz.

Era imposible quitársela ella misma debido a las ataduras que tenía en sus manos, hechas especialmente para ella. No podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar.

— ¿Cómo estás, Elsa?

— ¡Anna! ¿Hoy si vas a soltarme?

— Claro que no. No voy a correr ese riesgo.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde había pequeños copitos de nieve adornando las sabanas y unas cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes para no romperse con el frío se encontraban atadas de la cama hasta las muñecas de Elsa, las cuales tenía rojas de tanto intentar liberarse sin conseguirlo.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos como hacía siempre. Ella parpadeó un par de veces aturdida por el repentino cambio de luz.

— Anna. —esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

En la mirada de la joven pudo notar lo que vendría a continuación, aunque tampoco era tan difícil de imaginar si recordaba que sólo venía a eso todas las noches y a veces, también durante el día.

La tomó del rostro y la besó dejando que sus lenguas danzaran al ritmo que ella destinara. Obligando, o quizá no tanto, a la boca de Elsa a obedecer todas sus peticiones.

La verdad es que, hacía tiempo que la reina había dejado de resistirse, porque no le disgustaba estar con Anna. Se había enamorado de ella desde que tenían como quince años, pero estas condiciones no eran las mejores, eso era lo que no lograba entender, ¿Por qué la tenía ahí?

Elsa se encontraba vestida únicamente con una blusa azul de botones. Según Anna, no necesitaba más que eso, después de todo nadie que no fuera ella la vería.

La desabrochó y después de quitársela comenzó a besar todo su abdomen sacando dulces gemidos de boca de la reina, quien no podía y no quería hacer nada para impedir que Anna, como tantas otras veces, la hiciera suya.

Gimió mientras la más pequeña se encargaba de darle placer.

Disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo, nadie se veía mejor que Elsa cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, de eso estaba segura, y no había nada mejor que ser ella quien se lo provocara.

Cuando terminó volvió a ponerle la blusa en su lugar, después de todo su hermana no era ninguna cualquiera a la que se podía dejar tirada en la cama con un par de billetes al lado. Ella era especial, era lo más lindo que tenía en el mundo, y estaba enamorada de ella.

— Espera… —la detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

Seguía cansada por lo que era difícil pronunciar palabra, pero se estaba esforzando.

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Si sabes que te amo, ¿por qué me dejas aquí?

Anna se quedó un rato callada, luego se acercó hasta la cama y se quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón mientras la miraba.

— Ibas a casarte.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos. No tenía idea de que se había enterado de eso y tampoco sabía cómo ni en qué momento había pasado, si apenas lo discutió algunas veces con su prometido antes de terminar en ese cuarto.

— Te escuché hablando con él. Yo no quería… Ibas a ser de otro.

— Tenía que hacerlo, Anna. Lo habíamos acordado desde pequeños. Para unir ambos reinos.

— ¡No! No es justo.

— Tú también tenías a Kristoff.

— Pero no lo amo. Él es sólo la tapadera para poder estar contigo. Y jamás le he dado otra cosa que no sea leve beso.

— Anna… Ahora que eres reina. Algún día tendrás que casarte también.

— No lo haré. Buscaré una salida, pero no voy a casarme. Estaré siempre contigo.

Se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y la volvió a besar.

— Al menos deberías dejarme salir.

— Volveríamos a lo mismo. Prefiero tenerte sólo para mí.

— Anna…

— Si te portas bien, pensaré en dejarte libre por toda la habitación. Oh, es verdad, debes tener hambre.

No iba a negar que sí tenía bastante hambre. No había comido nada en todo el día porque Anna no se había aparecido y ella era la única que entraba y salía.

Estaba en un gran dilema con su razón y sus sentimientos. Ella amaba a Anna, pero cualquiera en su sano juicio se daría cuenta de que tener en estas condiciones a una persona era una locura, pero querer quedarse en un lugar así… Eso era ser imbécil.

Cuando Anna volvió con algo de comida y comenzó a alimentarla se preguntó si no estaría perdiendo la razón. Estaba segura de que, si llegaba a soltarla o incluso a sacarla de ese sitio, ella seguiría visitando su habitación todas las noches sólo para entregarse a ella y, no obstante, hasta la buscaría en cada momento que tuviera libre.

Definitivamente había perdido toda la cordura que solía tener.


End file.
